


How Rin Got His Bell

by Tinni



Series: Shark Friends [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Rinrin Kitty, Tachibana Twins Being Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinni/pseuds/Tinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the costumed Halloween magazine spread. If Rin is supposed to be a werewolf, why is he wearing a bell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Rin Got His Bell

“Let’s have a halloween party at Haru-chan’s house!” declared Nagisa.

 

“Why my house?” demanded Haru.

 

“Well the rest of us have parents whose permission we have to ask,” Nagisa pointed out, “Besides, its near a shrine! A shrine with a graveyard!”

 

“What… what are you planning Nagisa?” wondered Makoto.

 

“Nothing!” said Nagisa, mischief personified, “Just planning to rot my teeth and get told off by my dentist!”

 

Makoto gulped, “Weren’t your ancestors onmyōji?” asked Haru, “Maybe you’ll see a ghost,” he suggested deadpan.

 

“Don’t even joke about that!” protested Makoto. Haru couldn’t help but smirk at the flustered Makoto.

 

“We should invite Rin-chan too!” said Nagisa, “I’ll do that and order candy. No mackerels Haru-chan,” he added, “Halloween is all about candy!” Haru just huffed.

 

“Are we going to wear costumes?” wondered Makoto innocently enough.

 

“Of course!” said Nagisa.

 

“I am going to think of a very beautiful costume,” vowed Rei.

 

“Costumes are too much trouble,” protested Haru.

 

“It won’t be,” Nagisa assured them, “One of my sisters is really into cosplay. She has tons of costume! I’ll pick something for each of you and bring it over!”

 

“I’ll make my own costume,” said Rei.

 

“Rei-chan can sew?” asked Nagisa.

 

“Of course,” said Rei, “This way I can always adjust my clothes to fit perfectly.”

 

“That’s awesome!” said Nagisa, “Let’s all have a great time!”

 

* * *

 

So it was that on all hallows eve, Rin arrived at Iwatobi train station and was promptly cornered by a costumed Nagisa and dragged away to the toilets and handed a shopping bag, “It’s your costume!” said Nagisa, “I couldn’t deliver it before but I got your measurements from Gou-chan, it should all fit perfectly.”

 

“Why do I have to change in a smelly public toilet?” wondered Rin, “Couldn’t you wait until we got to Haru’s house?”

 

“But then Rin-chan will stick out when walking with me and Rei-chan since Rin-chan won’t be in costume,” said Nagisa, “Plus if Rin-chan changes now, we can all start partying from the get go!”

 

“Whatever!” said Rin, grabbing the bag and going into a stall to change. “Oi! Nagisa! What the hell is this costume!”

 

“A werewolf!”

 

“Why are my arms bare? And what’s with these paws?” demanded Rin, “I won’t be able to do anything with my hands while I have them on!”

 

“Gou-chan said you have great biceps and triceps and should show them off,” said Nagisa, “She said that since she’s sick and can’t come, it’s my job to take lots of pictures of Rin-chan and his muscles for her!”

 

“Gou!!!!”

 

* * *

 

They arrived at Haru’s house to find Makoto already there with Ren and Ran in tow. “They wanted to see everybody in their costumes,” Makoto explained after greeting them, “I’ll take them back soon.”

 

“After we have had some candy!” said Ren.

 

“Of course, of course,” said Nagisa, “Here you go!” Nagisa handed Ren some candy and started putting the rest of the candy out for everybody to share.

 

While Ren was collecting candy, Ran was looking at Rin with adoring eyes, “Are you a kitty?” she asked.

 

“I am a werewolf,” Rin corrected.

 

“But you look like a kitty,” said Ren, joining his sister.

 

“A very cute kitty!” Ran said with a big, warm Tachibana smile, “Like the kind onii-chan is always playing with!”

 

Makoto laughed, “Ah but a kitty isn’t very scary,” he pointed out, “Although Rinrin is a perfect kitty name.”

 

Rin glared at Makoto but before he could say anything Ran added, “Rinrin-chan doesn’t have to be scary. He can just be cute!” she declared, “But he needs a bell! Kittys are always cuter with a bell!”

 

“Oh and a red bow too!” said Ren, “Like Berlioz from the aristocats! Let’s go find a bell and red ribbons,” with the Ren and Ran ran off, but not before Ran made a point of grabbing some candy because it wasn’t fair for only Ren to be eating candy.

 

Rin pulled a face as Makoto laughed, “Sorry,” he said to Rin, “They found my old aristocats DVD the other day and well, they loved it as much I always have. Just play along for a bit, I’ll take them home in a minute and you can take the bell off afterwards,” Rin just shrugged.

 

Soon Ren and Ran returned with bells and a red ribbon. Rin obediently got down on his knees so that kids could tie the bell around his neck. “Aaaa! Rin-chan looks cute!” said Nagisa, appearing from nowhere, “Let me take a picture!”

 

Rin glared but the Ren and Ran said insync, “Yes! I want to take a picture with the cute kitty!” they cuddled around Rin as Nagisa snapped away.

 

“Isn’t that great Rin,” said Haru, coming to stand next to Makoto, “There are actually people who find you cute.”

 

“What are you talking about?” demanded Rin, “I have always been cuter then you!”

 

“Makoto?” Haru shot Makoto a look.

 

“Ah…. ah… I think both of you are very cute,” said Makoto. Earning a glare from both Haru and Rin.

 

“Honestly Makoto-senpai, your wishy-washiness well get you into a lot of trouble one day,” Rei piped in.

 

“Eh!”

 

“Let’s all have candy!” declared Nagisa, “Whoever can have the most candy is the cutest!”

 

“Bring it on!” said Rin. Haru nodded, all business.

 

“Nagisa! Stop egging them on!” protested Makoto.

 

“Alright Haru,” said Rin, “Whoever can eat the most candy in the next minute wins!”

 

“That’s the spirit!” said Nagisa, “Ready, steady, fight!”

 

Haru and Rin both reached for the nearest candy dish and that’s when Rin remembered his paws, “Fu--” he remembered Ren and Ran, “Fudge!” he quickly recovered, “I can’t do anything with these da… darn paws!”

 

“Don’t worry Rinrin-chan,” reassured Ran, again with that trademark Tachibana smile, “Onii-chan will feed you! Onii-han loves feeding cats!”

 

“But no fighting,” said Makoto, taking this opportunity to dowse Rin and Haru’s competitive flames as much as he could, “I don’t like strays that fight.”

 

“Hey! Who said I was a stray!” protested Rin.

 

“No one would have you as a pet,” Haru declared, “Too ill tempered.”

 

Rin glared and was about to retort when Ren said, “Don’t worry Rinrin-chan, we would adopt you!”

 

“We would give you bath, comb your fur, feed you and cuddle you and love you!” added Ran.

 

Haru pouted, Makoto laughed, “Ren, Ran I think you are making Haru jealous.”

 

Haru glared at Makoto and looked away. “O no!” said Ran, “Sorry Haru-chan! We love Haru-chan!” said Ran as she wrapped herself around Haru’s leg.

 

“Yes!” said Ren, wrapping himself around Haru’s other leg, “So don’t be jealous of Rinrin kitty!”

 

“Damn you Tachibana mom and dad!” thought Rin, “Your kids are too adorable! I can’t bring myself to ask them not to call me Rinrin! Or call me Rinrin kitty… or put a bell on me with a red ribbon!”

 

“Come on kids,” said Makoto after a while, “Time to go home!”

 

“Eh!” Ren and Ran said in unison.

 

“Do they have to!” wondered Nagisa.

 

“Nagisa!” scolded Makoto.

 

“Do we have to!”

 

“Yes you two!” said Makoto firmly, “Now come along!” The kids grabbed some more candy with Nagisa and Haru slipping them even more, “They are going to be up all night at this rate!” protested an exasperated Makoto. Haru grinned and gave them another lollypop, just to annoy Makoto. “Haru!”

 

Finally Makoto was able to tear the twins away and they headed home. Makoto was back in fifteen or so minutes. “You can take the bell off now Rin,” said Makoto, smiling at the fact that Rin still had the bell on. Rin held up his paws, “Ah! Right! Want me to take it off?” offered Makoto.

 

Rin mumbled something. “I didn’t catch that.”

 

“I said just feed me candy and that’ll be good enough,” said Rin, refusing to look at Makoto.

 

“Alright then,” with that Makoto sat near Rin and started to feed him candy. Sweet, sweet candy!

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this ridiculousness was inspired by Halloween magazine spread shown below. Rin was supposed to be a werewolf but he had a freaking bell on! Made no sense! So you know, enter Ren and Ran!
> 
>  


End file.
